viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubation Emergency
Incubation Emergency is a map in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It was introduced in the v1.07 update along with its related achievement. It is a medium-sized level with no hidden rooms. Introduction ''Brief'' : This facility has been designated as a high priority for you, and it is imperative that it is cleaned hastily and thoroughly. : Preliminary reports indicate widespread damage to the centre itself, as well as a large number of deceased staff members. Furthermore, we have heard rumours of "biological masses" infesting the installation. : Be sure to restore operations to facility equipment, including incubator device lights and specimens. : Operations are to be resumed as soon as possible, and therefore both the company and facility executives are expecting nothing short of a stellar performance on your part. : Or else. ''Respawn Brief'' : Some unusual reports indicate a former colleague of yours has vanished on the job. : This has led to a temporary opening, and you are required to fill it, or risk termination. : Whatever led to their death does not concern you, your only task is to pick up where they left off. : Ensure the installation is operational in a timely manner, but excercise caution, we still don't know what caused the death of your colleague. : Therefore we prescribe prudence when working in close proximity to any other remaining colleagues. Map The map consists of a large L-shaped ground floor housing the Slosh-O-Matic, What-A-Load Disposal Bins, Janitor's Trunk and Incinerator. A small corridor loops the ground floor. An elevator communicates with the upper floor, which consists of a small corridor housing the Vendor that leads to a small room. The Punchomatic is in the upper floor. Unique features New to this map are the Huxley Technologies Incubators which work similarly to the Planters in Hydroponic Hell. They feature a light bulb socket and space for an alien embryo, both of which must be acquired from the Vendor in the upper floor. A bright orange glass cover slides up and down at the touch of a button in order to gain access. A screen at the top reads the current state of the Incubator. Upon replacement of the light bulb and the embryo, the glass cover must be closed. 2 Incubators.jpg|Two Incubators back to back Incubator Empty.jpg|An open empty Incubator Incubator full 2.jpg|An open Incubator with a Light Bulb and an Embryo Also new are the Biomasses, which are alien growths on floors, walls and roofs, result of uncontrolled incubation of embryos, according to the brief and datalogs scattered around the map. The smaller growths can be picked up, although the bigger ones need to be fried with the Laser Welder in order to be carried to the Incinerator, and the vine-shaped capillars need to be treated as lightning scars, disintegrating them with the welder as well. Biomass raw.jpg|Biomasses Biomass cooking.jpg|Biomasses being fried by the Laser Welder Biomass cooked.jpg|Biomasses fully fried and made transportable. Primary Objectives *Common objectives to all levels: clean human and alien blood splatters, incinerate viscera, dead bodies and trash. *Remove all Biomasses (use the Laser Welder to divide larger ones and disintegrate capillars). *Fix all lightning scars and bullet holes. *Replace all Incubator light bulbs and alien embryos (they must be closed after restocking). *Restock all 4 First Aid Stations. Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in designated area. *Stack barrels in designated area. *Find all 16 Personal Identification Devices and bring them to the Punchomatic. Collectibles There are no collectibles in this map that are related to any achievements as of v1.07. However, the Vendor uniquely dispenses light bulbs and alien embryos in this map, which may be regarded as carry-over Office trophies. There are also a few Lightning Guns scattered around the map. Incubation Emergency - Lightning Gun.jpg|The Lightning Gun Embryo.jpg|An Alien Embryo Bulb Vendor.jpg|The Light Bulb at the Vendor Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What-A-Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Incinerator *Laser Welder *J-HARM Crane *Broom *Vendor **Lantern **Solar Flare **First Aid Supplies **Alien Embryo **Light Bulb Walkthrough #Stack 6 buckets and 6-8 bins in the elevator. Head directly to the upper floor and wipe the blood in the corridor first so no bloody footsteps are left while walking around. Grab the Laser Welder in the nearby room and disintegrate the Biomasses carefully (i.e. with short bursts) to avoid excess soot from overheating. It may also be used to reduce the size of viscera. #Repair the lightning scars and bullet holes in the upper floor and then finish the mopping (so that any extra soot produced gets cleaned in the process). #After disposing of the bins and buckets, disintegrate the larger Biomasses scattered around the ground floor. The J-HARM is needed to grab the body swallowed by the Biomass in the roof as well as the smaller Biomasses near the elevator. Also to clean the glass roof down the side corridor. Dispose of the larger bodies first, then mutilated bodies and Biomasses. #With a few bins dispose of all the viscera, brass and trash laying around the ground floor. #Repair the lightning scars and bullet holes in the ground floor and then finish the mopping (so that any extra soot produced gets cleaned in the process). #Proceed to stack all crates and barrels in the designated areas (or leave them standing upright if no extra points are sought). #Lastly, proceed to carry all embryos 18 and light bulbs 10 needed from the Vendor to each Incubator. A bin can help speed this process up and reduce the amount of trips needed. (It can then be rotated to drop its contents next to each incubator.) #Additionally, proceed to carry all PIDs [] to the Punchomatic in the upper floor for extra points. A bucket can be used for transport. Tips and Trivia *There are four Laser Welders, allowing for faster cleaning in multiplayer mode. *There are a few cryogenic waste cans scattered around the map but there is no cryogenic waste stack area designated: the only map with said area, as of v1.07 is Cryogenesis. *There is only one note in the entire map, over a crate in the ground floor. Incubation Emergency - Laser Welder 1.jpg|One of the four Laser Welders, at the very start of the map, over some crates Incubation Emergency - Cryogenic Canister.jpg|A cryogenic waste canister Incubation Emergency - Note.jpg|The only note in Incubation Emergency Achievements